


There’s no place like the filling station

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Comfort, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Opie has an accident and goes to Gomer for help
Kudos: 5





	There’s no place like the filling station

When Opie decided to ride his bike a bit after school, he didn’t know that he would end up like this. Right now, his bladder is about to burst and the closest place that has a bathroom is the filling station, but he was was starting to doubt getting there before he has an accident.

It was starting to get hard to pay attention to what was in front of him because his attention was on his bladder. So far he had almost run in 2 trees and a wall.

He could see the filling station in the distance, he was almost there. Just a few more minutes and he could go to the bathroom.

But before he knew it, his bladder muscles were starting to relax uncontrollably. He used all his strength to try and hold it but it was no use. 

His bike seat was starting to get wet. He looked behind him saw the trail of urine he was leaving behind. He was glad he wasn’t on the street or everyone would see, maybe even his pa.

Lately, Andy and Barney had been up to their ears in work, they were extremely busy. Andy was getting a little irritable and would snap at Aunt Bee and Opie a lot. He would immediately apologize after it but Opie knew if Andy found out he’d wet himself, he would be in a world of it. And even if Aunt Bee saw him, she would tell Andy. Besides, he was 10, 10 year olds shouldn’t be having accidents.

Opie really didn’t want to go home, so he decided to just stay at the filling station until his pants dried, and tell Andy he went to a friends house or something.

Once Opie finally got to the filling station, he made sure nobody was inside before he walked in. The first thing he noticed was Gomer sitting on his chair reading the news paper. When Gomer heard the door open, he looked over and Opie and put his newspaper down. Opie made sure to try and hide the wet spot on his pants.

“Hi there Opie. What can I do for you today?”

Opie stood right in front of the counter so Gomer wouldn’t see his pants. “Hey Gomer. I was just wondering if I could stay here for a while.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know, a couple hours maybe.”

“Why don’t you want to go home?”

“Well, I had an accident.”

“What happened?” Gomer asked very worried, thinking Opie was hurt or something.

“Not that kind of accident Gomer.” Opie stepped back revealing the wet patch on his jeans. “I wet myself Gomer. I don’t want to go home because I know pa will snap at me.”

Gomer stood up from his chair and walked over to Opie. “I don’t think your pa will snap at you for something like this.”

“Maybe on any other week. But this week he’s been so busy that he gets mad at everything. And also I’m 10, 10 years olds shouldn’t have accidents.”

“It’s normal to have accidents sometimes Ope. If you don’t mind me asking, how did it happen?”

“Well, after school I decided to ride my bike for a little bit and then I started needed to use the bathroom. I thought I could hold it but after a while it got worse. I was going to come here to use the bathroom but then I just lost control.”

“It’s alright Opie. But something I learned when I was real little was, if you need to use the bathroom, don’t hold it in, go to the bathroom immediately. If you don’t, you could have an accident.”

“My pa taught me that too, Gomer. But I guess I just forgot it.”

“That’s alright Opie. I would be happy for you to stay here for a little while. Come with me.”

Barney put a hand on Opie shoulder and led him into the back of the filling station where his room was. 

Opie blushed we he saw Gomer put a towel down on his bed.

“Just come and sit on this towel here Opie.” Gomer then handed Opie some book and a puzzle. “Just stay in here until you feel your ready to go home. You remember where the bathroom is, right?” Opie nodded. “Good. And your welcome to a pop anytime Opie.” Gomer grinned at Opie before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the jail, Andy was doing some work before the phone rang. He picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Andy, is Opie there with you?” Aunt Bee asked.

“No, is he not at home.”

“Yes, school ended an hour ago and he still isn’t home.”

“I wouldn’t panic yet Aunt Bee, he probably just went for a bike ride. Call me back in an hour if he still doesn’t return.”

“Ok Andy, but what if he doesn’t come home.”

“We’ll all go out and look for him. If we still haven’t found him I’ll send out a search party. But I’m sure that Opie’s alright.”

“Alright Andy. But I’m just so worried about him.”

“Everything will be ok Aunt Bee. Just calm down and wait for him to come home. Remember to call me if he doesn’t.”

“Ok. Bye Andy.”

“Goodbye Aunt Bee.”

“Who was that on the phone?” Barney asked.

“Aunt Bee, she said that Opie had not come home yet. I told not to worry that much, but if he doesn’t come we’ll all go out and look for him.”

“Where do you think he is?”

“Knowing Opie, he probably decided to ride his bike or hang out with one of his friends and forgot to tell Aunt Bee. He is supposed to go right on home after school.”

“Want me to go look for him and bring him home?”

“No Barney, he should be fine. I’ll tell him off when he gets home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the filling station, Opie was starting to get very worried because he remembered that he was supposed to go home after school. He real was in a world of it now. He knew if he went home, Andy would whip him. 

He looked over a clock beside Gomer’s bed, he was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. Aunt Bee was probably worried sick about him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone rang again, Andy picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Andy, Opie still hasn’t come home.”

“Alright Aunt Bee, just calm down.”

“But Andy, what if something bad has happened to him.”

“Calm down Aunt Bee. I’ll make a few phone calls. Try not panic.”

“Ok.”

Andy hung up the phone. 

“Has Opie still not come home?”

“Yeah. I need to call some people real quick.”

Andy picked the phone up again and the first person he call was Helen Crump, Opie’s teacher.

“Hello?”

“Hello Helen, it’s Andy, did Opie come to school today?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well Aunt Bee called and said he hasn’t come home yet.”

“Oh, well the last time I saw him was when he walked out of the classroom.”

“Ok, I just wanted to call you to see if you’ve seen him.”

“Alright Andy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Gomer walked into his room where Opie was and sat next to him on his bed. “How are you doing

“Fine.”

“How long do you think you’re gonna stay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Your welcome to stay as long as you need.”

“Ok Gomer.”

“I understand this might be very embarrassing for you Opie, but it’s alright. We all have accidents sometimes. When I was a youngin, I had a lot of accidents.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. When I was real young I would never want to stop playing to go and use the bathroom. And in school there was this teacher who would never let anyone use the bathroom, so sometimes I would have accidents at school.”

“Did your ma or pa ever whip you for it?”

“No, but they sometimes did get little mad, because accidents, you know.”

“I’m just afraid that my pa will whip me for it.”

“I’m sure he won’t Opie, I think he’ll understand.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I called almost everyone, Aunt Bee. The only person who’s seen Opie is Floyd who saw him riding his bike down the street.”

Aunt Bee was about in tears now. “He should be home by now Andy.”

“I know that Aunt Bee, you’ve said that a thousand times!” Andy snapped. It was only when Aunt Bee actually started to cry when he realized what he had done. “I’m sorry for raising my voice Aunt Bee, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just as worried about him as you are Aunt Bee.”

“Are you sure you’ve called everybody?”

“I’ve called Helen, Floyd, Opie’s friend’s parents, Otis, I’ve called about everyone.”

“There has to be someone your missing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was starting to get late. The sun was going down and the stars were coming up. Opie was trying to think of how to can get away with not coming home. The only thing he could think of was telling pa and Aunt Bee he got lost while riding his bike.

He was getting very tired. It was gettin close to his bedtime but he had to stay up until it was late.

His pants weren’t completely dry yet, they were pretty damp. They also smelt heavily of pee so it was pretty noticeable that Opie had an accident.

His eyes were getting heavy, but he tried to keep them open as hard as he could. 

He then ended it up falling asleep on Gomer’s bed.

Gomer was just closing up the store when he walked in on Opie sleeping. He smile and walked up to his sleeping body. He took off his shoes and put the cover over him.

Gomer did his usual night routine and fell asleep in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aunt Bee was crying on the couch while Andy was pacing the floor.

“He’s got to be somewhere. There has to be some place we haven’t looked. Someone we haven’t called.”

“What if he never comes home Andy?”

“Don’t talk like that Aunt Bee. I know he’ll come home.” Andy continued pacing the living floor when a light bulb went off in his head. “Gomer!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomer eyes shot open when he heard the phone ring. We quickly got up and walked over to it.

“Hello, Gomer Pyle speaking.”

“Hey Gomer, it’s Andy.”

“Well hi Andy.”

“Gomer, this is serious. Opie has not come home today. He was supposed to be home a little after 3:00 but he hasn’t come back. Have you seen him?”

“Yes I have Andy. Why, he here at a filling station.”

“He is?!”

“Yeah. He’s asleep right though.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. He just came over here because he said he was afraid to come home because he had an accident.”

“An accident?”

“Yeah, he wet himself. He said that he was afraid to go home because he thought you was going to whip him.”

“Oh, thank you Gomer. I should go and pick him up.”

“You don’t have to do that Andy. I can bring him over there.”

“Are you sure Gomer?”

“Of course Andy. I’ll be right there.” Gomer put the phone down and went over to Opie who was still fast asleep. He then picked him up bridal style. “There there buddy. It’s alright.”

Gomer took him outside and placed him in his pickup. He then drove off to Andy’s place.

~~~~~~~~~~

“He wet himself?”

“Yes Aunt Bee. He said that Opie was afraid I was going to whip him if I saw that he wet himself.”

“I don’t blame him Andy. You have been very irritable lately. If I was Opie I’d be scared to come home too.”

“Now what is that supposed to mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed, you’ve been snapping at me and Opie for little things we’ve done this pasted week. When Opie actually spilled his milk on Tuesday you got angry at him. And when you had to remind me to pick up my medicine from the drug store you were angry. So I don’t blame Opie in the slightest.”

Andy stood there silent for a few seconds, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I have been a little hard on you two lately. I apologize for that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Gomer had pulled up in Andy’s driveway. He got out of the car and picked up a very sleepy Opie. He carried him all the way to the front door and rang the door bell.

Andy immediately rushed to the door and opened it up. “Thank you so much Gomer. We were worried sick about him.”

Gomer handed Opie to Andy and he took him from his hands. The first thing Andy noticed was the faint damp spot on his jeans. Andy immediately got hit with a wave of sympathy and guilt.

“I better get going now. Good bye Andy, bye Aunt Bee.”

“So long Gomer. Thanks again.”

“It’s no problem Andy.”

Gomer then closed the door.

“Oh, thank Heavens Opie’s home. The Lord has listened to our prayers.”

“I’m going to bring him up to his room to change him into some pajamas. You call everyone and tell them not to worry because Opie is home.”

“Alright Andy.”

Andy went upstairs with Opie still in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Opie was awake but didn’t come downstairs for breakfast. He just stayed in his bed debating with himself weather or weather not he should go down.

It wasn’t long before Andy walked into his room. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“H-hey pa.”

“Opie, I want to talk about last time. Now I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m sorry pa.”

“No Opie, I’m sorry. I realize that I’ve been a bit irritable lately and I apologize. Do you forgive me?”

“Yeah, I forgive you.”

“Good. Now me and Aunt Bee were worried sick about you yesterday, so always make sure to come home right after school. And if you plan on doing something, make sure to check in with me or Aunt Bee, alright?”

“Alright pa.”

“Ok.” Andy hugged Opie. “Don’t ever forget how much I love you Ope. You’re my buddy.”

“I know pa.”


End file.
